Their's is Love
by MLDearmon2012
Summary: Naruto moves with his foster dad, Iruka, to Kanoha High. He's not looking forward to it but he meets a boy that will make him love the place and more. Not good at summaries so please read. narukibanaru M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

OK. So this is my first story, so please lt me know what you think. Reviews would be awesome. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (does that suffice)

**Chapter 1**

A groan escapes the bedroom as Iruka bangs his foster son's door. "You have five minutes before I drag your ass out of there Naruto!"

Naruto groans again and sits up rubbing his eyes while yawning big. 'I hate first days of school,' he internally whined. 'Why do they even force us to go to school?'

He got out bed and headed towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before putting on and orange shirt and cargo shorts. Putting on a pair of flip flops he heads down stairs to eat breakfast with Iruka.

Iruka smiled at him. "Ready for your first day of school Naruto?"

Naruto still had not fully woken up and was in a bad mood since he hated school and especially new ones. You see Iruka got offered a great teaching job at Konoha High School, the best high school in the Land of Fire. It was a dream come true for Iruka. But Naruto was not looking forward to it at all.

It's not that he loved where he used to live but he had a routine there. Go to school, train for football, run his five mile every morning. You know, he didn't even run this morning he was so tired fro the move.

He looked over at Iruka and grunted, "You know it."

"Aww. Cheer up Naruto. I am sure it will be great." Iruka grined, literally beaming optimism. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"If you say so Iruka."

"Well hurry up and finish up so we can leave!"  
>-<p>

Five minutes later they were in the car and headed for school. Naruto was slowly finding himself in a better mood as he woke up more. He told himself he would have to run a little extra tomorrow morning to make up for missing his miles.

They pulled up and Iruka parked in his parking space, pointing out to Naruto that it had his name on it, full of enthusiasm. They parted ways one headed to the square the other to the teachers lounge.

Naruto walked to a nearby bench in the square and sat down. He was just reading over the schedule Iruka had given him and learning his teachers' names.

There was Mr. Kakashi for English first period, Mr. Yamato for Wood Shop second period, Mrs. Shizune for Biology II third period, Mr. Azuma for Psychology for forth, Coach Guy for P.E. for fifth and Mr. Iruka Advanced Math.

'Great,' Naruto thought, 'more names and faces I have to memorize.' He sighed.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Naruto turned around to see a pink haired girl starring at him. "Yeah my dad got a job here at the school."

"Oh Mr. Iruka? I didn't know he had a son."

"Well I am not his real son. He is my foster dad. My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he smiled up at her.

"Sakura Haruno, student body president. Nice to meet you and I hope we get to know one another better. There is an assembly in a few minutes and I have to speak, so I better head over to the auditorium. Catch you later."

She ran off towards a large building across the square. A few moments later there was an announcement for all students to report to the auditorium. Naruto made his way, with the rest of the crowd, across the square. He sat down by himself and got ready to hear whatever they were about to say.

He noticed a few people walking down his aisle and sitting next to him. The one sitting beside him had a bowl cut and very big eye brows. Bowl-cut was talking enthusiastically to a girl with two buns in her hair, something about how youthful the morning was or something, before turning to say to Naruto, "Good morning! How are you this youthful day?"

Naruto's first reaction was to shy away from this strange spectacle. But before Bowl-cut could go any further Buns knocked him over the head.

"You are scarring him Lee! I am sorry. Lee gets a little... excited sometimes. Well most of the time. But still. My name is Ten Ten and as I have said this guy is Lee." she said gesturing at the abashed looking guy.

"Umm... I am Naruto... Nice to meet you." he said still a little wary.

Laughing Ten Ten said, "Don't worry too much he just takes getting used to." she said patting Lee on the back.

Lee still looked a little down about getting reprimanded so Naruto answered his early question, "Hello Lee. I am doing just fine. Thank you."

Lee looked over at him and did this pose where he gave him a thumb up and smiled really big. "It is Great to meet you Naruto! I hope we become great friends!"

Naruto was about to reply when Sakura stepped on stage and started talking, "Good morning Konoha High School! We are going to have a great year this year! First off I would like to welcome the incoming freshmen as well as any new students that have moved here," she said looking Naruto's way, "I also am honored to introduce the new advanced math teacher, Mr. Iruka. Please make all new face welcome. Now I would like to announce that club sign up is all this week and signup sheets will be posted in the cafeteria as well as the club's sponsors class rooms. Try outs for certain clubs will be announced at a later date. now with that I would like to wish you all luck on the year. You are dismissed to first hour."

As she stepped back across the stage there was applause and a buzz of chatter as people started to exit the auditorium.

Naruto looked at Lee and Ten Ten and said, "Either of you wouldn't happen to be in Mr. Kakashi's first period class would you?"

They both shook their heads no.

"I am in Kakashi's class."

Naruto turned around to see a boy with shaggy brown hair, deep brown eyes and these red triangle shaped tattoos on each cheek. He was grinning down at Naruto.

"Names Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet you?" he said as he offered his hand.

Shaking his hand Naruto said, "Naruto Uzumaki. Likewise."

"Just stick with me Naruto and I will show you the ins and outs of this hell hole." said the grinning boy.

"Ok. Lead the way then." Naruto laughed.

He failed to catch the look Ten Ten was shooting their way. Grinning from ear to ear she could help but notice that these two would make a cute couple. She was a member of Konoha High's exclusive, top secret, yaoi fan club and was already planning to sure this idea with the rest of the girls next meeting.

Naruto followed his new friend to out of the auditorium. Finally starting to think 'Hell, this migh not be that bad. Already made four friends in the first thirty minutes' he laughed to himself and followed Kiba through the door to his first class. As he walked into the class room Naruto first noted was a man with silver hair and a weird mask that cover with lower face and left eye. He was reading a book and not paying attention at all.

Naruto set down at a random desk and Kiba set in the desk next to him. A blond girl with a long ponytail sat in front of him. A boy with brown hair styled in a weird pineapple looking ponytail. And finally he a weird goth kid with purple face paint set behind him.

The bell rang and Mr. Kakashi looked up from his book with a smile only visible in his right eye stated, "Hello class. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your English teacher this year. First off let's start by each of you introducing yourselves and giving a breed description of yourself. Start on the left and go down each row."

The first kid introduced himself but Naruto wasn't really paying attention to any of it. Finally the guy sitting next to him and said, "This is such a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara and I enjoy cloud envying, napping and shogi." he stated and sat back down. A few more students went and then the girl in front of Naruto stood up. "Hello! My name is Ino Yamanaka and I enjoy cheering, singing and playing softball!"

It was then Naruto's turn he stood up and smiled big. "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love to run, play football, martial arts and I love drawing." Still grinning he sat back down. The kid behind him stood up. "My name is Kankuro. I like puppets and spending time with my brother and sister." he then sat down.

'Weird one,' Naruto thought.

Finally it got to Kiba. "Hi! My name is Kiba and I love playing football, running, playing with my dog Akamaru and playing the piano." he said smiling the whole time.

'Huh, wonder where he lives?' Naruto thought, 'I could have a running buddy here.'  
>"Ok," Mr. Kakashi said while standing up. "Now everyone write down your favorite book on a piece of paper and pass it up to the front."<p>

We all followed his orders and he went through them. "Well at least one person in here knows good literature. Who put make out tactics down?" he said smiling again. " Don't be shy we won't judge." Slowly Ino's hand went up. "Ahh. Mrs. Yamanaka. Nice choice. Have you read the new one yet?" and they were off, holding a conversation through what little of class remained.

The bell finally rang releasing them from the boredom. "What class you got next?" Kiba asked. Naruto just gave him his schedule instead. He looked it over, "Looks like we have last first, third, lunch and fifth together." He said smiling. "The wood shop is begin the auditorium see you third." He wave before heading in the opposite direction.

Naruto walked back the way they had came and made his way to the back of the auditorium. Mr. Yamato, he presumed, was standing beside the door. He walked in and sat at one of the many drafting tables in the room.

"Naruto my friend! We have a class together! Yosh!" Naruto turned to see Lee sitting down on the stool next to his.

"Hi Lee!" Naruto said happy to see a familiar face.

The bell rang and Mr. Yamato started to explain to the class what they would be doing thought the year. Lee and Naruto exchanged schedules a found that they had forth period together. The bell rang and Lee pointed him in the direction of his third period class.

He walked in and found Kiba who wave him over. He sat to his right side and they chatted about how their second period classes went. When the bell rang Mrs. Shizune walked in and got everybody to do the introduction exercise again. The only one that stuck out in Naruto's mind was a pale boy with black rings around his eyes and bright red hair. He talked very monotoned and looked and said he enjoyed reading, drawing and martial arts. His name was Gaara.

'Interesting kid,' Naruto thought.

Then Mrs. Shizune discussed lab fees and safety rules. After the bell rang Naruto and Kiba headed to the lunch room together.

"So Naruto, why did you move here?" Kiba asked.

"My dad got a job here. He is Mr. Iruka."

"Thats cool. My mom is the local vet."

"That is awesome! I love animals."

"Yeah it is pretty cool. I get to to help her out on some of the simple stuff. I want to be a vet to someday too."

"That's great dude. I have no clue what I want to do yet. Might follow Iruka's example and teach but who knows."

"Yeah so what clubs you gonna sign up for?" Kiba asked while picking up a tray.

Following suit, Naruto answered, "Probably the martial arts team, football, and art club. What about you?"

"Just football. Never got into anything else really."

They walked over to a table where Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, Lee, Shikamaru, and a shy looking girl Naruto didn't know we're sitting. Naruto and Kiba took the two remaining chairs and Kiba said, "High guys! This is Naruto if you haven't met him yet. He is one of us now got it?" smiling the whole time.

There was a round of hellos from the ones Naruto knew and a few introductions from the ones he hadn't spoke to yet. The shy girl barely spoke five words an blushed the whole time but Naruto learned her name was Hinata Huga.

Sakura asked Naruto what clubs he was going to sign up for again. "So," Sakura said, "we have another footballer. We have tried to get Shikamaru to play for years. He is a genius if he would just apply himself."

*YAWN* "This Is such a drag…. Naruto can be you all's new football jock. Leave me out of it."

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino glared, "You are wasting that mind of yours. At least join the shogi club!"

"… Maybe"

Naruto was laughing at the spectacle. He liked this guy. "Don't worry about them Shikamaru. You seem pretty cool. What is cloud envy by the way?"

"It's just where I lay on my back watching the clouds, wishing I could just float along like one of them." He laughed a bit, "It is very relaxing."

Naruto laughed harder, "That is great dude! I might have to try it some time."

Naruto and Kiba started to talk about random stuff and joking around. Ten Ten leaned over to Ino and whispered. Ino giggled and leaned over to Sakura and whispered. Sakura nodded her head, smiling and looked at Naruto and Kiba.

"What are you three scheming?" Shikamaru asked looking bored.

"Oh, nothing." They all replied.

Still oblivious to there surroundings, Kiba asked Naruto, "So have you seen the town yet? It's not anything to fancy, but it's pretty cool."

"No. We haven't had time yet. We just got here yesterday and spent the whole time unpacking."

"Well what are you doing after school then? I could show you around."

"That sounds awesome. I will have to ask Iruka though. What do you drive?"

"I have a bike. You can ride behind me."

"A bike?" Naruto asked naively. "That would look a little strange me riding on the pegs of a bike?"

Kiba just looked at him for a second and burst out laughing. "No, no, no. I have a motorcycle and an extra helmet." He could not stop laughing.

Naruto felt himself blush, feeling silly. "Oh… Well that makes more sense. I don't know how Iruka will say about that but we can try. Meet me outside his room after school."

Kiba, who was still giggling, just grinned and said, "You bet." Just as it left his mouh the bell rang. "See you fifth Naruto. Catch you guys later." And with that the group parted ways.

Sakura, as it turns out, had Psychology with Naruto fifth. So they walked together to Mr. Asuma's class. Sakura was just asking Naruto how he was liking living there so far.

"It's alright so far. No negatives yet."

"YOU!" Naruto turned around to see a blonde woman with two long pigtails.

"You!" he responded back.

"What are you doing here you little twerp?"

"That is none of your business grandma!"

"Oh yes it is brat. This is my school."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "What?"

"That is right so show me a little more respect."

"Fine. I moved here two days ago grandma. My foster dad got a job here."

"Really. You got adopted huh? God bless the poor soul who did that," the woman said sarcastically. "Just don't cause to much trouble Naruto. I remember what all you did six years ago at the Academy. I do not want to deal with your stupid pranks again."

Naruto finally laughed, "Oh granny Tsunade, don't worry about that I have matured a lot in six years."

"We will see…" She finally allowed herself to smile. "Come see me some time in the office…. But as a social call, not because you are in trouble got it," she said again serious.

"Ok Granny Tsunade. You got it," he said smiling bigger.

Mrs. Tsunade gave him a quick hug before knocking him over the head. "Stop calling me that and you are late for class hurry up. I will call your teacher and tell them to excuse your tardiness. Now go," she said walking off.

Naruto rubbed his head and looked back at a confused and shocked looking pinkete. "What?"

"What was that about?"

"Oh. Me and Granny Tsunade go way back. She used to be the principals at one of my old schools. I had no idea she had moved here."

"Were you some kind of trouble maker?" she said as they walked towards class again.

"Kinda," he laughed, "She may act like she doesn't like me but she really does care. I still cant believe she is here. It is so cool," he said as he walked in the class room.

"Nice of you two to join us. Principal Tsunade called and told me to excuse you two but don't be late again. Got it?" This had all came from a muscular man with long sideburns down his face who Naruto assumed was Mr. Asuma.

"Yes sir," they said in unison. They sat down in the back of he class and Mr. Asuma started talking about humans and what they would be covering this year.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like eternity to Naruto. Sakura pointed him in the direction of the gym and made it right before the bell rang. He saw Kiba and walked over to him.

"Ok ladies, we won't be doing a lot today. You will just be getting a locker, shorts, and a shirt. Then you have the rest of class for free to do what you want to," said a man who looked a lot like Lee.

"Is that…" he was cut off by Kiba.

"Lee's dad. Yes and no. He was adopted too and idolizes his father."

"Really? Small world."

"Huh," Kiba asked confused.

"Oops," Naruto laughed, "I forgot to mention I am adopted."

"Really? Maybe you can tell me more about it later."

"Sounds good to me."

"So what you want to eat when we go into town for your tour?"

"Do yall have any good ramen places around here."

"Yeah. Ichiraku's is the best in the country."

"Awesome! I love ramen!" Naruto said excitedly with a sparkle in his eye.

Kiba saw and his grin widened a bit.

They got their stuff and decided to run a few laps since Naruto didn't get to that morning. They both kept up a good pace and towards the end they start to race. In the end I was so close it couldn't be called but each of them swore up and down that they had won. They both grabbed a quick shower and got dressed before the bell rang.

"Don't forget I am meeting you in front of Mr. Iruka's room," Kiba said grinning.

"I won't!" Naruto said with a laugh.

They parted ways each headed to their sixth period class.

"Naruto. How is your day going so far?" Iruka asked as he entered the room.

"It's been great Ru! I have made a few friends and everything," the blonde said smiling.

Iruka was blushing. "Naruto! Don't call me that here," he whined, causing Naruto to laugh. "But hey that is great." The bell rang. "Naruto take a seat and during class it is Mr. Iruka got it."

"Ok 'Mr. Iruka'," Naruto said walking to sit by Shikamaru.

The class went by slowly and for Naruto it seemed like forever. Finally the bell rang. And Naruto waited outside the door for his new friend.

A/N: Ok guys Naruto and Kiba are taking it very slow at school but i got the next chaper all thought out alread. There will be more dialog and i am think of using their points of veiws. please tell me what you think.

-NaruYaoiFan193


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who read my last chapter. Special thanks to NatsuxLucy FTW for my first review. This chapter is a bit shorter but I think more happens in this chapter, so please read and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Naruto spotted Kiba walking towards him. "Hey Kiba! How was your last period?"

"It was pretty great. I am good friends with the teacher."

"That's cool. Well now you can meet my dad and try to convince him to let me go with you," he said smiling, "I am not getting my hopes to high. He can get a little over portecive."

Kiba just smiled back. "Don't worry about that. I can be very persuasive."

"If you say so," Naruto laughed as he made his way into the class room. "Hey Ru! I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Naruto. I need to read over these real quick and then we can head home," Iruka said not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Well actually…. I was wondering if you would let me go with my new friend Kiba so he can show me around the town a bit." Kiba cleared his throat. "Oh. Sorry. Iruka this is Kiba. Kiba Iruka."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you Kiba. You don't have my class do you?"

"No sir. I have Mrs. Kurenai for Adv. Math," Kiba replied.

"Ahh. That explains why I hadn't met you yet. I might have to as Mrs. Kurenai about her teaching style."

"Yes sir. But as Naruto was saying, we were wondering if it would be alright if I could show him around the town. Give him a good tour an all."

"Well... I don't see a problem with it." Naruto grinned real big until Iruka asked his next question, "What kind of vehicle do you drive?"

"I drive a motorcycle. But before you say anything let me say I have never had a wreck, ticket, or been pulled over. I also have an extra helmet and would not let anything bad happen to Naruto if I can help it."

Iruka thought for a second and looked between the two. He looked back at his paper and started looking over them again. "Have fun you two."

Naruto jumped in the air, "YES!" Running over to his foster dad and hugging him big, "Thanks Ru! I will talk to you later!" and he headed to the door Kiba following behind him.

"You talk to me before nine thirty. Got that Kiba?"

"Yes sir. He will be home on time."

"Ok then. Now get out of here." As they closed the door Iruka's inner fangirl kicked in, or I guess in his case it would be fanboy. 'Way to go Naruto! Now that is what I am talking about!' He laughed to himself and headed to the teachers lounge to sign out.

"See that wasn't bad at all," Kiba said grinning.  
>"I know! I am shocked. He is usually super protective." Naruto replied looking confused but smiling just the same.<p>

"I am sure that will kick in later."

"Yeah he was probably just happy I made my first friend. So where is this 'bike' of yours?"

"It's chained up by Yamato's. Come on I will show you." They walked behind the auditorium to the wood shop and continued behind it.

"Wow! Is that it?" Naruto asked eyes locked on the shining green motorcycle.

"Yup!" Kiba said full of pride. "Bought her with the money I saved up from working at the Vet with mom for the last four summers. I love this thing." He unchained it and opened up a compartment under his seat with his key pulling out two helmets. "Here put this on," handing one to Naruto.

After he got it on Naruto asked, "How are we going to hear each other?"

Kiba reached over and flip switch on the inside of the right side of the helmet. He put his helmet on and did the same. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Naruto laughed. "Got an answer for everything don't you?"

"Sure do!" Kiba said laughing. He got on the bike and kicked the kick stand out from under it. "Hop on."

Naruto did as he was told. "Where do I hold on at?" he asked.

"Just hold on to me."

"Um... Ok," Naruto said with a slight blush and barely grab his shoulders.

"Might want to get a better hold than than," Kiba said laughing as they pulled up to the main road by the school.

"And why would I nee-" Before he could finish his question Kiba accelerated fast effectively cutting him off as he nearly was flung of the bike. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Kiba and held on tight.

Kiba was just laughing and a big smile plastered his face. "That's why."

"Dammit Kiba! Don't scare me like that," Naruto yelled while still hanging onto Kiba for dear life.

Kiba just laughed and if possible smiled a little bigger. It had been his plan to get closer to Naruto and he was happy at that moment being held tight by him. "Aww. Stop whining Naruto. I warned you."

Naruto blushed more and loosened his grip on Kiba a bit. "Just start the damn tour jackass."  
>"Ok. Ok," he laughed, "Welcome to the wonderful city of Konoha. If you will look to your left you will see City Hall. And to your right is the- Ouch." he said as Naruto head butted him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"<p>

"Being a smartass. Now give me a tour of the cool and important stuff," Naruto laughed.

"Ok. Ok. We will go to the mall first. It's not to far from the school." They made a few more turns before they turned into a large parking lot. The sign over the front entrance read _The Leaf Mall/ Food Court_.

They walked in and Naruto said, "Not to shabby. It may be a little bigger than the one in my old town."

"I bet you it is a lot better though," Kiba said smiling at him.

"And why do you say that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well for one I am here. Two I happen to know there are a couple of sexy people here."

"Really?" Naruto asked naively. "I will take your word on that."

Kiba was a little frustrated that he hadn't caught on but he wanted to give him time and didnt want to scare him off.

Kiba had none he like guys instead of girls since he hit puberty and found himself constantly think of boys instead of girls. At first he thought it was a little strange but he had a long talk with his godmother, Mr. Kurenai (yes, his now Adv. Math teacher), and she assured him that he was completely normal but just had different preferences in a mate. This helped him accept things though he asked Kurenai not to tell anyone.

The only one other than Kurenai he told was his good friend Hinata. She was shocked to say the least. Kiba just did not fit any of the stereotypes of gay people. He was athletic, masculine and could probably kick over half the football team's ass. He was like a super jock. This allowed him to keep it a secret.

He was tired of hiding it though. He was ready to have his first boyfriend. And low and behold, what better opportunity could have landed in his lap than a super hot, blond, new student. He could start their relationship off heading in that direction.

Naruto seemed perfect. He was funny, hot, smart, athletic. He even had these marks on his face that look like whiskers. Kiba thought they were so cute on him. And his crystal blue eyes, he would get lost in them all day long if he could. He was just perfect.

Naruto had similar feelings about Kiba. But he is way too shy about that sort of thing to do anything about it. He is new and all and that would be real great if he got beat up his second day here. So he was going to play it safe. But it was hard for him to not give into to his desires and just kiss him already. He loved his tattoos. They gave him a certain wild look. And when he smiled his canines looked almost like fangs.

"So where you want to head first?" Kiba asked.

"Do y'all have a Hibbett's?"

"Sure do," he said walking down the left corridor. "So Naruto, did you leave someone special in your old town?"

"Nah. I like my independents." Naruto could have sworn he saw Kiba's face drop for a fraction of a second.

"Oh. That's cool me too," Kiba said no very convincing.

'Hmm,' Naruto thought, 'Wonder what he is thinking about.' Kiba had just turned and Naruto realized they had made it to the store.

"So what you need from here Naruto."

"Oh…. About that….," Naruto said turning red. "Well you see Iruka made me get rid of all my," *cough* "old jockstraps."

Kiba busted out laughing. "That is hilarious! Just saying Naruto, Iruka is crazy."

Naruto laughed a little still red as a tomato, "Yeah but I love him."

"So let's find you a jock Naruto," he said walking towards a rack in the back of the store.

"Umm. What about just a few plain old white ones? That should do huh?"

"Sure. Grab a few." Then Kiba saw this bright green one. "But you have to get this one too," He said grinning.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because green is my favorite color!"

"What? You want me to get a green jock just because it's your favorite color?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Fine. But you have to get that one ," he said pointing at a bright orange one.

"Orange huh? I think I can pull it off." Kiba laughed.

Naruto laughed too. They giggled all the way to the casher who just looked at them funny as Naruto put his jocks on the counter. Naruto paid and Kiba bought his and the two walked out, busting out laughing again.

"Dude that guy thinks we are freaks," Naruto finally got out.

"Yeah did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah. Three white jockstraps: $13.23. Green jockstrap: $6.99. Orange jockstrap: $6.99. The look on the cashier's face when two teenagers buy them: Priceless!"

They laughed all the way to the food court. Kiba had an idea, "Do you want some Dippin Dots?"

"I don't know. I have never had it before."

"What! You have got to try it!" he said grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him towards the little stand. "What kind of ice cream do you like?"

"Chocolate,"

Kiba look at the man, "Two large cups of chocolate please."

As the man was getting their order Naruto said, "Kiba! I could have bought my own you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to get you your first one."

"Well…. Thanks but next time I am buying." The man handed them their order and they made their way to one of the many tables in the center of the food court. Sitting down they started to enjoy their little treat. "This is awesome. How do they do it?"

"No clue dude. I just eat it," laughed Kiba. "So where you want to go next?"

"I don't know. What about American Eagle?"

"Sure. What you want from there?"

"Nothing. Just want to look. Maybe they have something in orange…"

They finished up their Dots and headed towards where Naruto assumed the AE was. They turned down a little hall. "Where are we going Kiba?"

"Oh. Sorry Naruto. I am headed to the bathroom."

"Dumbass. Could have let me know." Naruto said in mock anger.

He just laughed and kept walking. Naruto followed and Kiba looked back smirking. "Coming to watch?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No smart ass! I have to take a piss."

"Whatever you say." They got in, took care of business, and got out. Kiba led the way once again to the AE. They walked into the men's section and started looking at the clothes. Kiba would glance at Naruto and would catch him looking at the models in the poster. 'God sign,' Kiba thought. They left without buying anything.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"About 8:30. Want to catch some ramen before I take you home?" Kiba asked as they walked out the doors to the mall.

"Sure." They hopped on Kiba's bike and headed back towards Naruto's house but stop half way there at a little stand with_ Ichiraku's Ramen _in big letters above it.

Kiba started to order but Naruto cut him off, "Two miso ramens please." Looking at Kiba, "I said I have the next one remember?"

"Ok," Kiba said laughing as they dug in. They didn't talk much because both were stuffing their faces. When they finished and Naruto covered the bill it was 9:00. "Ready to go home?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah get me home."

"Oh so you want to get away from me now huh?"

"Damn straight." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever."

They jumped on the bike and Naruto directed him to his house. When they got there. Kiba got off and Naruto followed after. They walked to the door and Naruto said, "Thanks for showing me around Kiba I really enjoyed it."

"Don't mention it. I had a blast." They stared at each other for a bit getting closer and closer together. They where an inch apart when the door flew open.

"Naruto what are yo…. Oh, I am sorry," he hurried back inside. Both boys were beat red and looking very embarrassed.

"So, umm….. I will see you tomorrow?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Yeah, if I can find a ride to school after I kill Iruka." They laughed a little bit.

"Well…. Umm here let's put each other's numbers in our phones." Kiba suggested . They did, "So I will text you later Naruto." He said.

"Bye Kiba," he said as he walked into the house. As the door closed behind him, his eye started to twitch. "Iruka! We need to talk!"

* * *

><p>Once again thanks for read and please review. Any thoughts are appreciated.<p>

-NaruYaoiFan193


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I am so, so, so, so! sorry! I really meant to stay with this and I am going to try really hard to pick it back up... Damn I fill like shit for not keeping it up... I had a lot of reviews and favorites and just dropped it! So if you can forgive me I promise I am about to pick it up and keep it going! Promise!

So anyways if you guys are still willing to give me a shot I would really appreciate it! So here is chapter three!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

As the bell to release third period rang, Naruto walked out of Mrs. Shizune's class by himself. Kiba had yet to show up today which happened to be a big let down to Naruto. He had really enjoyed hanging out with Kiba yesterday.

'And if it wasn't for that crumby Iruka I may have enjoyed it a whole lot more!' Naruto thought grumpily.

The lunch room was buzzing and he found the table his new friends where at and sat down. "Any of you guy seen Kiba today?" Naruto asked. "He wasn't in any of our classes this morning."

Hinata looked over at him shyly and said, "I th-think that A-a-akamaru was sick this m-morning."

"Thank you Hinata," he said smiling at her. "I will have to give him a call later and check on them."

She blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. For her that was very bold seeing how shy he was. Hinata and Kiba had been best friends for years and she had heard of what almost happened last night. After Kiba told her about their "hanging out" he had also told her about how he came home to a puking hound. There was no way he could go to school tomorrow and he needed her to tell Naruto what was going on so he wouldn't think that he didn't want to see him. The Huga understood but talking to the blond was so damn hard for her! I mean come on Naruto is hot as hell!

She looked back up after what seemed like for ever and there was Naruto right there next to her, "Hinata are you all right."

"I...I..." (thump)

"Oh my God Hinata!" Naruto screamed but nobody else seemed phased.

"Don't worry Naruto she is all right," Sakura said.

Naruto looked doubtfully at them as Shino picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. "Are you guys sure?" he asked.

"Yes she faints all the time. She is overly nervous," Ten Ten commented. Everyone nods there head in agreement.

"OK. If you guys say so I will believe you." Ino just so happened to be sitting next to him, where Kiba should have been, so he thought what the hell she doesn't look like she could bite his head off. "So Ino you play softball right?" Naruto was pretty big on softball.

"Sure do! I am the most amazing center fielder there ever was!" she said confidently.

"Umm sorry Ino but I doubt you can beat Ashley Langoni!"

"What! That dike couldn't catch a ball if it was handed to her! Besides Bamma is twice the team LSU is!"

"That is bullshit and you know it! And don't ever talk bad about Langoni! She is amazing."

After several minutes of bickering the two finally decided to agree to dis agree. Technically Sakura threatened to nominate them as good candidates for early morning teacher's assistants and told them she could make them do it, being the student body president.

It wasn't long after that that the bell rang. The rest of the day was uneventful. He went to class and played a little volleyball at PE , which Lee and his team dominated, hell to the yeah, and waited for Iruka to finish paper work so he could go home. Naruto still was a bit ticked at him but he loved Ru and it was hard to stay mad at his favorite teacher.

"Ru. I am sorry for jumping down your throat a bit last night." Naruto said guiltily. But just as Iruka was about to say something he put in with a smile, "But if you ever do it again I will cut your balls off and feed them to the fishies. Got it?"

Iruka just stared at him a moment and busted out laughing. "OK Naruto you got it."

As soon as he got in the door Maruto ran to his room. He was going to text Kiba and see how Akamaru was doing.

Naruto~ -Hey Kiba! Just wanted to check on Akamaru! Hinata said he was sick. :(-

Naruto waited a few minutes playing with his hair and starring at the phone until it lit up.

Kiba~ -Hey Naruto! Don't worry about this big guy! He is better all ready!-

Naruto~ -That good to hear! Btw does Hinata always faint like that?-

Kiba~ -Lmao! Yes all the fucking time! We don't know what the deal is but it's usually around good looking she is not used to-

Naruto~ -So I am good looking huh? ;) -

Kiba~ -Nah that ugly mug of yours must have frightened her to much! :P -

Naruto~ - :P go jump off a bridge you know I am a sexy beast!-

Kiba~ -Keep telling yourself that. Lol damn I was bored all day! How was school?-

Naruto~ -Lame! But your ass better be there tomorrow or I will be pissed! Beside we have Football tryouts tomorrow!-

Kiba~ -Hell Yeah! Now I can show your ass up on the field!-

They ended up chatting till 10 before they decided to call it a night. Naruto set his pone on the night stand and started thinking about Kiba. 'I wonder what he would look like with out his cloth on? He is hotter than te hottest Louisiana Hot Sauce as is but still I would love to see the full package!' Thinking about what Kiba would look like made him get horny and he started striking his seven inch circumcised dick. He started to picture Kiba stroking himself and was playing in his mind at how big his dog loving friend could be. As he got closer he imagined it was Kiba's jan stroking him. He took it further and picture Kiba going down on him. Pictured those red triangle tattoos bulging as he fucked the Inuzka's mouth. That thought threw him over the edge and he shot four powerful shots all over his chest.

Panting he looked over at the clock and watched as right at that moment it change from 10:17 to 10:18. He cleaned up and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the Inuzuka house hold, Kiba had just finished talking to Naruto and couldn't help thinking that he had almost kissed the hot blond last night! He thought of how it would feel to finally get to kiss those soft looking pink lips. To stare into those deep blue eyes. He started to rub his hands along his body and pretended it was Naruto's hands. What he wouldn't do for Naruto to be there to help him out right now! He brought his hand down to his uncut cock and played with the foreskin. He pulled it back and watched it slide up. He started to stroke himself and let one hand play with his nipples. He was thinking of Naruto's fine body and his bubble but. He wanted Naruto to be there! He imagined the blond lick his balls and sucking his dick. He was cumming a few seconds later with a light scream of Naruto's name. One of his shots of cum landed in his mouth and on his lips and he licked the excess up looking at his phone he watched as the time changed to 10:18 and figured he might as well finish his snack and go to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok I know there wasn't much of Kiba till the need but it took me forever to think of that chapter start up. That's one of the reasons I haven't posted sooner I couldn't get past that one point. But now that's done and we can move on.<p>

Ok I Know it was corny but I thought the idea of them cumming at the same time was cute and sexy! Even if the two were clue less about the other doing it!

Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed the last chapter! This one was a bit short but i have kept you all waiting long enough! Please tell me what you think as this is the first time I have wrote anything remotely sexual!

Love you guys and once again I am very very very sorry!

~Naruyaoifan193~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one! I am very proud of my self because I am actually writing a new chapter without forcing myself! (lol) I am the worst at procrastination. I got some reviews, which makes me the happiest guy on earth, and I would like to thank Shuiro and Sabrininha-chan for their reviews! Also Shuiro I know it seems rushed but in all honesty most guys will shag on the first date... I know technically they aren't dating but... guys are sluts which is something I might incorporate and have fun with in this chapter! (not Kiba and Naruto of course, lol) they still won't start dating for at least this chapter and maybe the next, not sure yet.

But anyways I have talked long enough lets say we get into this Chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-<p>

'God...' Naruto thought, 'Damn morning tryouts!' It was 5:30 and Naruto was decked out in his practice gear. The field was covered in dew and he new this was going to be tough on any with poor balance. Wet grass equaled wet asses eventually and Naruto was determined to keep his as dry as he possibly could.

Someone had came up behind him and patted him on the back, "Hello son! It's nice to see those filled with youth be here for try outs! I hope you can impress me today. You have showed you are an athlete the last few days in PE but can you make my cut?

"Morning Coach Guy! I will do my very best!" Naruto said confidently.

"Great! Now get ready for AGs!" he said blowing his whistle. Kiba had just spotted Naruto and waved him over to his line.

"You ready for this Naruto!" Kiba said grinning.

"Hell to the yeah!" and with that coach guy blew the whistle again for the first AG. Naruto was at first kinda let down at being back in the line but he got over it during the toe touch when Kiba's hot ass in those tight football pants.

'Granny Tsunade, Granny Tsunade, Granny Tsnade,' he took up to chanting in his head to avoid embarasing boners. Football pants may make asses look amazing but they left little to the imagination if you got a hard on.

After AGs they all got split up into there different positions. Kiba was a linebacker and Naruto was a tight end. They stayed in their position groups for thirty minutes learning one of the basic plays or defensive sets. During the water break Naruto found Kiba talking to Lee. "Hey Lee! I didn't know you played."

"Yosh! I love football and any activity were I may let my youth shine through!" he said striking his pose.

Naruto laughed at this, "OK bud, what position you play?"

"I play running back!"

"That's awesome! I have seen you run at PE you are fast!"

Just before Lee could say something the whistle blew and everyone was back in groups.

Practice ended with a few basic drills on footwork. They got back to the locker room and Naruto striped, grabbed his towel and soap and headed to the showers. The shower was open with heads lining the walls. He grabbed one near one of the corners and started washing his hair.

Out of no where he felt a sharp sting on his left ass cheek and let out a yelp.

He still had soap around his eyes an couldn't see who did it but by the laughing behind home he knew exactly who it was. "Kiba you asshole! Do that shit again and see what happens!"

"Aww. Come on Naruto, it's just a bit of fun," Kiba said between bursts of laughter.

"Tell that to my poor ass!" Naruto glowered finally having rinsed the soup from his hair and eyes. He still had his back turned to Kiba.

Suddenly the blonde felt a hand on his ass where he got popped with the towel. "Sorry ass," was all Kiba got out before he died laughing again.

Naruto just turned beat red and turned around fast. But what he wasn't expecting was Kiba having been crouched down as if actually talking to his ass. And ended up hitting Kiba in the face with his dick.

Kiba looked surprised for a second just looking at it. Then he busted up laughing again! He just stood up and started his shower. Naruto finished as fast as he could and got out of there. 'God that was embarrassing,' he thought as he dried off.

As he was finishing getting dressed Kiba came up to his locker, which was next to Naruto's and started getting dressed too. He was still giggling intermediately. Naruto started to think about it all over again but this time he started to laugh too. Eventually the two where laughing so hard that they were hanging on to their lockers to stay standing.

"You should have see how fast you turned around when I was rubbing that huge red mark on your ass," Kiba said still laughing.

"Well you should have seen you face when my dick slapped across it!" Naruto said smugly getting control of his laughter. Hurry up we have Kakashi in fifteen minutes and I need breakfast!"

"Well let's hurry then!"

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around and Naruto and Kiba joined the rest of the gang at their table. As soon as they set down Sakura asked how try outs went.<p>

"They were great!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Especially after it was over," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Ohh no you don't Kiba! What happens in the locker room stays in the locker room! It's an understood rule." Naruto insisted.

"But Naruto it's funny."

"And embarrassing so let's leave it alone," he looked around the table at the very, very interested faces, except Shikamaru of course, but even he had an eyebrow raised. "Well... I guess you can tell them..." he said reluctantly.

And so Kiba did and by the time he was finished one blonde, pinkette and brunette had nose bleeds, one raven passed out on the floor, two guys looking at Naruto and Kiba funnily and four guys laughing there asses off.

They were all just calming down before the bell rang. Sakura and Naruto made their way to Mr. Asuma's class who decided today would be a good day to start a project. Naruto and Sakura paired up and drew from a hat for there topic. As it would happen they got Proposition 8. Yeah Sakura had a thing or two to say about that one. She ranted all class about it while Naruto just nodded his head in agreement. Not that he would argue that it was right in anyway he just didn't feel the need to let his opinion encourage Sakura more than she already was. They traded numbers and decided to meet up later in the week.

PE, as usual, was very competitive with Kiba and Naruto on separate teams. Naruto's team was dominating in the volley ball. Naruto was running up to hit the ball and accidentally tripped on a kids foot.

One face plant later Naruto was on his way to the nurse's office with a bloody nose. As he was walking through the halls he heard a noise coming from one of the empty rooms. Being the nosey person he was he decided his nose could wait for a bit.

He look through the window and couldn't see a thing so as carefully as he could he opened the door. When it was open he couldn't believe what he saw two guys were going at it and if he wasn't mistaken the the one on top was that kid Gaara! He stood there dumb struck for a second before he slowly backed out of the room and on to the nurse's station. The only problem was now he had a huge damn boner! 'How fucking great! Now the nurse will think I am some kind of masochist!'

As it turns out it was a male nurse who looked just out of school. He introduced himself as Kabuto. He cleaned Naruto's nose up and told him it wasn't broken. "Just be more careful next time," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Naruto was walking back when he saw the kid Gaara was fucking walk out of the room. As he passed the door he looked in. Gaara was just buttoning his pants and looked up at him. "Enjoy the show?" he asked in that monotoned voice.

To say the least Naruto was shocked! He had thought that he hadn't been caught. "I swear I was not trying to spy on you guys are anything! I was just seeing what the noise was!" Naruto said defensively. "Sorry for interrupting you and your boyfriend," he added apologetically.

Gaara just looked at him for a moment. "I am not even sure what that guys name was," he said still looking at Naruto. "He just made an offer and I took him up on it."

"Oh..." Naruto said before laughing, "Well I hope you tip good for that guys sake then. Looked like you were pounding him pretty hard."

Gaaras face remained a blank slate but there was a hint of amusement in his monotoned voice, "Oh I think he was quite satisfied with what he got."

"OK dude I have to get back to PE. Sorry again for interrupting you." Naruto said as he started down the hall again.

"I will walk with you if you don't mind," Gaara said falling in beside him. "Also by the size of that nose bleed you had you must have enjoyed it."

"Oh that? I was headed to the nurses office when I heard y'all. Pure coincidence."

"If you say so," Gaara said shrugging.

To be honest Naruto didn't know what to think of Garra but as they talked a bit Naruto couldn't help but like the guy. They had a lot in common. Both were foster kids, both practiced martial arts and apparently they both had a thing for guys. 'Though I am not that easy,' Naruto thought to himself. When they got to the gym they traded numbers and said goodbye.

Kiba ran up to Naruto, " Who was that guy?" he asked curiously.

"My nose is all right Kiba thanks for asking," Naruto said sticking his tongue out at him. "That was Gaara a new friend of mine. He is in our third period class."

"Oh. That's cool. So we got ten minutes want a quick one on one basket ball game to decide who would have won in volley ball?" he asked with a grin.

"Even though you know my team was dominating... Sure why not." he said with his own grin and they were off. They were tied when they had to get dressed both muttering about how this was becoming ridiculous.

They decided to meet up at Iruka's again to go get ramen. And they parted ways. Iruka's class was boring as usual. Naruto may love his foster dad but Math happened to be low on his totem pole of important shit. As soon as the bell rang Naruto got Ru to OK the plan and met Kiba by the door.

"Ready to go?" the brunette asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!"

Ichiraku's, Naruto had to admit, was the best Ramen he had ever eaten. This time they got pork this time and it was amazing. They actually stayed for a while and talked this time, after devouring their bowls of course. I mean come on those two pausing eating to talk? As if.

At first it was about random stuff like favorite bands and the like, however, the shower incident was brought up and the two once again were giggling messes. The conversation moved on to Naruto's face eating the gym floor. As embarrassing as that had been Naruto had to laugh. Eventually Gaara was brought up.

"So Naruto what's that Gaara kid like?" Kiba asked.

"He seems pretty cool. He's a foster kid too. I can kind of connect with him you know?"

"Yeah... I just had heard rumors that he was kinda sluty, not to down on him or anything that is," he put in after seeing Naruto got a bit irritated at that. "He has the right to do what he wants in life I just think sex is meant for two people who love each other."

"Yeah I see where you are coming from," Naruto said, "but he really is a good guy. It's actually funny that you mention he is slutty because that's how we met." Naruto quickly told Kiba the story, knowing he would say anything, and Kiba's eyes just kept getting bigger.

"He didn't even know the guys name?" Kiba asked incredulously.

Naruto chuckled a bit, "I know huh? I couldn't imagine having sex with random people but what ever floats his boat," he said with a shrug. "Like I said though he is a petty cool guy."

" I believe you. Guess I have to meet him then."

"Sure will," Naruto grinned, "You ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Sure let's go."

Naruto loved Kiba's motorcycle! Especially because he go to hold onto the brunette to "keep from falling off". Don't get me wrong that is a great reason but I think we all know the real reason behind him liking to ride behind our tattooed friend.

As Kiba pulled up into Naruto's drive way which dampened Naruto's mood a bit. 'Well at least I can text him when he gets home,' he thought.

Kiba walked Naruto to the door and Naruto asked if he wanted to come inside for a while.

"Nah. I had better get home and see how Akamaru is doing. Mom will kill me if I don't check up on him."

"Yeah I understand," Naruto said with a fake smile.

"I have seen you do that a few times and you can't fool me with it," Kiba said smirking.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Naruto said a real smile reaching the fake.

"So I better head out," Kiba said moving closer to Naruto.

"I guess so," Naruto said mimicking Kiba's move forward. They looked into each others eyes. There lips lightly brushed each other and sparks shot through both of the boys.

Somewhere in the bushes to the left they heard a click. They jumped apart and saw a red and grey streak run behind the house.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"I am not positive but I have a pretty good idea!" he said irritably. "Don't worry I will handle it."

"Ok. I trust you," Kiba said smiling. "Can I have one more before I go?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure you can," Naruto said Grinning too, "Don't even have to ask!"

They shared another light kiss full of electricity and Kiba sped down the driveway.

As Naruto walked through the door he still had the smile on his face. That however didn't over shadow the twitch that had worked it's way into his left eye. "Ru were is the damn pervert? I know he is here and I want that picture and to destroy all other copies!"

Iruka just shook his head and pointed at a closet with the door. Naruto ran over jerked the door open and snatched the camera from the surprised "pervert".

"Naruto give that back this instant!"

"Hell no Grandpaw," Naruto said taking the memory card out and throwing the camera to the older man.

"Jiraiya you should know better than to take pictures of those two kissing," Iruka said.

"And how exactly did you know we kissed Ru?" Naruto asked, eye twitching again.

"Umm... I think I will call it an early night." he said running up the stairs with Naruto on his tail. Jiraiya just laughed an held up another SD card. Out of no where a hair brush rocketed down the stairs and hit the card dead center shattering it.

"Damn that kid takes after his old man to much." Jiraiya grumbled.

* * *

><p>Ok. That's chapter four every one! Hope you liked it! I love reviews so please leave one!<p>

If you think I rushed there first kiss well... That's shit I thought it was perfect timing! Lol. Ok I have a story worked out for Gaara so don't get mad at me for making him a man whore. Love you guys thanks for reading!


	5. Apologies and Future Updates

Hey its me! Yeah I know you all probably thought I had died or something….. but I am alive! I would like to apologize for not keeping my word with this fanfiction and had every intention of carrying I ton to at the least 12-15 chapters. But then there is life and college and friends which have taken up all of my time this last two years. So I would like to report (before a lynching mob develops) that I am currently going through each of the chapters which are already up and I am editing/tweaking them a bit (my writing style has changed a lot and reading through the chapters I have currently posted makes me cringe…) and that I will repost each chapter as I get through them (probably under a different title). The first chapter should be posted within the week and I will give a rough estimate of when the second one will be posted at the end of that chapter. Something which will give me a bit more motivation to get through these faster (or at all for that matter haha) is knowing if I am even going to have somewhat of a following for this if/when I get it up to speed so if you will shoot me a review or message that would be greatly appreciated!

Take care and once again forgive my carelessness on this fic (^_^') heh heh,

MLDearmon2012


	6. Update to Revision (my bad)

Hey! I am sooooooo sorry once again! My notifications from have been going into my junk folder on my email account and it caused some confusion! :( I thought my entry before this explaining about the revision of the chapters and the continuation of the story had been ignored and that no one cared if I continued working on it... Needless to say I was very discouraged :/ it wasn't until a few minutes ago when I opened my junk folder that I saw that the entry did get quite the response and that I once again had let you the reader down :( I believe I have fixed the issue of not properly receiving my notifications, however, and now to make up for the immense delay I here by swear to have the first chapter completely revised and posted by midnight (central time) on Friday! And just so you all know the revisions are turning out to be much longer and more detailed than their past counterparts! Also if you will can you somehow let me know a few ideas for the new title which I will post them under could be? Titles have never been my thing but I believe a new title would be appropriate to this new beginning! Just post it to the reviews of "Their's is Love" or shoot me a private message with your ideas! Love you all and once again with sincerest apologies (I know you are all tired I my excuse :/), MLDearmon2012 


End file.
